1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power generating circuit and a switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent electrical and electronic field, miniaturizing electronic devices and extending a battery life by reducing power consumption are much discussed issues.
Since even the parts that consume relatively less power should be supplied with power from a separate external power source, it is difficult to integrate closely related various parts on a chip. Also, since such parts require a separate pin to be supplied with power from a separate external power source, miniaturization is limited.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a related-art switching circuit.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related-art switching circuit is operated as a power amplifier and a switch unit, which receives a control signal from a controller such as a chipset, are supplied with power from the same power source (Vs).
However, if the power amplifier and the switch unit are supplied with power from the same power source (Vs) as shown in FIG. 1, a mutual interference phenomenon may occur between a noise of the power amplifier and a noise of the switch unit, causing performance deterioration of each element.
Also, if the switch unit is operated by an external power source, power is continuously supplied regardless of whether the control signal applied to the switch unit is on or off or high or low and thus unnecessary power consumption may be incurred.